Cybersix Animated Series
The Animated Television Series is the second adaptation of the comic book series. The series first aired in Canada and Argentina on Teletoon and Telefe as a Saturday morning cartoon on September 6, 1999, and it finished its original run on October 23, 1999. History Production The animated series is loosely based off of the comic book series, it was directed towards a much younger viewing audience. It originally broadcasted on Teletoon (in Canada), Telefe (in Argentina), Canal+ (in France), Fox Kids (in the US), Kids Station (in Japan), and Hyper+ (in Poland). The series ran for thirteen episodes, but was cancelled in the US after airing ten episodes. The series is originally voiced in English, and was later dubbed in Spanish, French, Polish, Japanese, Malaysian, and Taiwanese. Fox Kids TV Edit The Story The story follows the eponomyous protagonist, Cybersix, as she encounters and fights the monster-of-the-week villians. After having escaped her creator, Doctor Von Reichter, Cybersix adopted the male identity of Adrian Seidelman. She escaped to the city of Meridiana and later became a literature teacher of the local delinquent high school. By night she fights the creations of her creator, and is soon aided by her surviving brother, now named Data 7. The extended cast includes Cybersix's colleague and love interest Lucas Amato, a student named Lori Anderson in love with her male guise, a young street wise kid named Julian as well as others. Reception The series was received well. However it was criticized for being too violent http://articles.sun-sentinel.com/2000-10-15/entertainment/0106070442_1_fox-kids-prime-time-rating and was heavily edited in the Fox Kids version . Home Release The animated series was released in Canada as VHS tapes, possibly around the early 2000s, it was distributed by ImaVision Distribution, who apparently distributed both the English and French versions. The series was also released in France as region 2 DVDs published by two different publishers and distributors, published by DVDY Films and distributed by Fravidis and also published by Déclic Images and distributed by Manga Distribution. The DVDs included special features, such as the designs of the characters and locations. The series was finally released as region 1 DVDs when Discotek Media licenced the series and released it on August 26, 2014. It also includes special features. Trivia *Despite the toning down from the comics, the series was still criticized for being too violent. *Often, fans who talk about Cybersix will mention Escaflowne, which ran alongside each other. *Some of the VHS and DVD covers used the series' production art. References External links See also * Comic Book Series * Live-Action Series Gallery Character Model Sheets Character Model Sheets.png|Character model sheet. Cyber 01.png|Cybersix. Cyber 02.png Cyber 03.png Cyber 04.png Adrian 01.png|Adrian Seidelman. Adrian 02.png Adrian 03.png Adrian 04.png Data7 01.png|Data 7. Data7 02.png Data7 03.png Kids.png|Cybersix and Cyber-29 as children. Lucas 01.png|Lucas Amato. Lucas 02.png Lucas 03.png Lucas 04.png Von 01.png|Doctor Von Reichter. Von 02.png Von 03.png Von 04.png Jose 01.png|José. Jose 02.png Jose 03.png Jose 04.png Leader of a Circus.png|José as a Circus Performer in Episode 12. Julian 01.png|Julian. Julian 02.png Julian 03.png Julian 04.png Lori 01.png|Lori Anderson. Lori 02.png Lori 03.png Lori 04.png Yashimoto.png|Yashimoto. Ikiko.png|Ikiko Enrike 02.png|Enrique. Enrike 03.png Parent and Child.png|Mother and daughter seen in the Marketplace in Episode 2. Fixed 01.png|Fixed Idea. Fixed 02.png Techno 01.png|Techno. Techno 02.png Mobster.png|Mobster. Orlando.png|Orlando, the man who forced Julian to pickpocket. Terra 01.png|Terra. Ammonite.png Bird.png|Blue Bird. Goblin 02.png|Goblin. Goblin 03.png Eye.png|The Eye. Elaine 02.png|Elaine. Elaine 04.png Elaine 05.png Grizelda 01.png|Grizelda. Grizelda 02.png Island.png|Isle of Doom. Background Artwork Adrian Aparment 01.png|Adrian's apartment. Adrian Apartment 02.png Cafe 01.png|The Cafe. Cafe 02.png City 01.png Jose's Hideout 01.png|José's hideout. Jose's Hideout 02.png Lucas Apartment 01.png|Lucas's apartment. Lucas Apartment 02.png School 01.png|Meridiania high school. School 02.png Production Art Production Art 2-1.png Production Art 2-2.png Production Art 3-1.png Production Art 4.png Production Art 5.png Production Art 6.png Production Art 7.png Production Art 8.png Production Art 9.png Production Art 10.png Production Art 11.png Production Art 12.png Production Art 13.png Production Art 14.png Production Art 15-0.png Production Art 16.png Production Art 17.png Production Art 18.png Production Art 19.png Production Art 20.png Production Art 21.png Production Art 22.png Production Art 23.png Production Art 24.png Production Art 25.png Production Art 26.png Cybersix and Lucas.png Cyber6+Data7.jpg Baby in the Lab.png A Scientist's Den.png Cybersix - TMS Sampler|The TMS Sampler used to pitch the show. VHS and DVD Covers VHS set.JPG|The English VHS tape set. Cybersix VOL2- front.jpg|English VHS tape cover. Cybersix VOL2- back.jpg Pic09.JPG|The French VHS tape set. Cybersix VHS Cover.jpg|French VHS tape cover. Pic06.JPG Pic02.JPG Pic05.JPG Pic03.JPG Pic04.JPG Pic08.JPG Pic07.JPG Cybersix VHS release.jpg|Another French VHS tape set. Cybersix Série TV Integrale- front.jpg|The French DVD release. Cybersix Série TV Integrale- back.jpg Cybersix Série TV Integrale.jpg|The three sets of DVDs. Cybersix Série TV- Set.jpg|The other French DVD set. Cybersix Série TV- VOL1.jpg Cybersix Série TV- VOL2.jpg Cybersix Série TV- VOL3.jpg Cybersix The Complete Series.png|The English DVD set. Promos Teletoon Promo - Cybersix|Promo on Teletoon. Cybersix - Fox TV Promo|Promo on FoxKidsTV. Category:Information Category:Animated Series